Witch's Girl
by St. Genevieve
Summary: Elena, daughter of the Wicked WItch of the West, is on a quest. After her parnets die, she journeys to Oz to see Glinda and tell her of their passing. She meets Glinda's son and sparks fly. Fiyero, Glinda's son, soon falls head over heels for the young witch and decides he has to be with her. Even if she loathes him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Sight

The moment I saw him I knew, with perfect clarity, that I would despise him for the rest of my life. Perhaps it was the way his gold hair flopped in his face. Maybe it was his blue eyes, the way they sparkled in the sunlight. Or maybe it was his perfect skin, a pale tan color, which reminded me of golden sand. I'm not sure.

What I do know is that he wore a green and gold uniform, and had a few others with him. He was one of the Gale Force. He was a soldier of Oz. And it was his life mission to hunt anything wicked.

For a moment I was frightened. Then I was surprised. I had never been afraid of anything. I would not be afraid of some boy in a green jacket.

I shut my eyes for a moment, willing my skin from the emerald green I was born with to the pale cream a normal girl's skin. Thank goodness for the power I had been given. If my skin had simply stayed green I would have suffered the same fate as my poor mother.

Like her I was a very powerful witch. Unlike her I could change my skin color from green to white in an instant. A gift that came from the magic within me and that my father was not green.

So there I was, pale and cold, my black hair swirling around me. The only thing I wore was a worn tunic, trousers, brown boots, and my mother's cloak. I had her hat hidden in my bag.

I was close to the boundary of Oz, where it faded from lush forest to the sandy desert. If one were to cross that desert you would find undisturbed mountains bursting with trees. That land is where I grew up, with only my parents for company.

Before I was born my mother had been an outlaw. Later she was believed to be dead and my father as well. They left Oz to be together, and so that no one would really kill my mother.

They had me. But that was after my mother turned my father back into a human. He had previously been a scarecrow. But that's another story.

I stepped out of the bushes, letting the guards see me. I knew what they saw: a slim girl with big brown eyes, thick raven hair, and creamy skin. I would have been quite beautiful when the boy saw me.

And see me he did.

His eyes widened in surprise, he pulled his horse to a complete stop. The rest of the men stopped as well. The boy looked me up and down.

"Who are you?" His voice was like velvet.

"My name is Elena. I come from the lands to the west of here. I am alone," I said, my voice steady.

"Why have you come here?" He looked intrigued.

"I have come bearing a message for Glinda the good Witch. She knew my parents, who are both dead now. I have come to see her," I informed him. "Do you know her?"

"Know her? I am her son. Who were your parents?"

"I will not say until you take me to see Glinda," I said.

He stared at me, as did the other men. He raised two perfect eyebrows at me, his eyes raking over my body.

"Please," I said softly.

Finally the boy nodded. He reached a hand down to me. I took it and he swung me up onto his horse. "Come men! To the Emerald City!" he cried. Then in a softer voice he said, "My name is Fiyero. But everyone calls me Yero."

I was lucky he could not see the look of shock on my face. Glinda had named her son after my father. How strange. Was she still in love with him after all these years? Would she be heartbroken to her of his passing? Would she mourn for my mother as well?

We reached the Emerald City by nightfall. As soon as we had dismounted Fiyero escorted me to his home. It was a big house, and very green, just like everything else. He led me in, and then went up to speak to his mother.

I collapsed into a green chair, and closed my eyes for a brief moment. When I opened them a woman was standing over me.

Her blonde hair fell in curls around her face, her blue eyes were bright. There were small lines about her face, but other than that she was ageless. Her dress was as pink as a blushing rose.

She smiled at me with very white teeth. "I am Glinda. Who are you?"

"I am Elena. You are just as my mother described," I said in wonder.

"And who exactly was your mother?" Her voice was as sweet as honey.

"Elphaba Thropp, also known as the Wicked Witch of the West. And my father was Fiyero Tiggular, prince of the VInkus and Captain of the Gale Force. I am their daughter. And I am here to tell you of their deaths."

Her face went very white. My face became green; to show her I was telling the truth.

Glinda backed away from me, her eyes wide and staring. Fiyero, who had been standing behind her, suddenly moved forward and shoved his mother behind him. "Stay away from my mother, witch," he spat.

"Stop, Fiyero. It's fine. Elphie's daughter would never harm me," Glinda said, her voice shaking.

Fiyero stepped away, but kept his eyes trained on me.

"Is she…are they really dead?" she asked.

"Yes. They died about a month ago. My mother wanted me to give you this." I handed her the letter.

"Thank you."

I nodded. She began to open the letter. It was all too much for me.

And then, promptly, I collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oz, I hate you

When I came to, I found myself lying on a soft bed. I sat up, letting my gaze wander around the room. Everything, except the walls, was pink. I hated pink. Ok, I didn't hate it. I just didn't like it.

"Sleeping Greeine awakes." Speaking of things I didn't like.

I sat up. "Good morning, Mr. No Manners."

He snorted, which marred his perfect face for a moment. "You're the daughter of Oz's most hated enemy. Why should I be polite?"

I gave him my sweetest smile. "I'm a poor, defenseless girl. Didn't your mother teach you to be a gentleman?"

Fiyero glared at me. "There is no such thing a defenseless witch. And did your mother ever teach you not to take things that don't belong to you?"

"Nope. My mother never took something that didn't belong to her," I said.

He cocked his head. "Really? As I recall she kidnapped my namesake."

Now it was my turn to snort. "Please. My father loved her. He was hers, heart and soul. If you had seen them, you'd understand. After he died…her heart broke."

"As if she had a heart."

I clenched my teeth. "Keep talking. Soon you'll swallow your words."

He laughed, throwing his head back. He looked incredibly arrogant. "You can't hurt me, little girl."

"I have a name, jerk. It's Elena," I snarled.

"Whatever," he said, standing.

Oz, I hated him.

Just then, Glinda entered the room. Today her dress was the color of sunlight. She crossed the room to her son and kissed his cheek. She turned to me.

"You're awake." She didn't sound pleased.

"Yes. Did you read the letter?"

She nodded. "Elphaba has left you in my keeping."

"What?" Fiyero and I exclaimed at the same time. He sent me a scathing look.

"Mother, we have to keep her?"

"I am not a pet," I growled. "And I don't have to stay with you."

"Please stay. I have missed my friend greatly and would like to get to know you, her daughter. Please," she said again. There was hope in her blue eyes.

"Fine," I consented.

She smiled. "Fiyero, please be courteous to our guest."

He rolled his eyes. "But, mom, she's the witch of the west's daughter! She should be in prison!"

Oz, I hated him.

"Fiyero, please. She is my guest. Be polite," she ordered.

"Fine." And with that Fiyero stalked off.

Glinda looked very sad. "I'm sorry. He's normally very polite."

"It's alright."

Oz, I was lying through my teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Books and Belongings

Glinda gave me a tour of the house. It was a really, really big house. A castle compared to the cabin I had grown up in. There were at least 3 floors and 50 rooms on each. It had two whole wings!

It made me desperately homesick.

The Good Witch led me through, yammering on and on about how she and my mother had been friends and roommates in collage. I had to grit my teeth in order not to ask why she hadn't saved my mother from the hate of the Ozians.

"And this room is where I kept some of your father's things. He left them here when he ran off to be with your mother," Glinda said, opening the door.

I stepped in. The bed was neatly made; the room looked untouched. The closet held a few clothes and a green uniform.

The bookshelves had pictures of him and Glinda and my mother. He was smiling in all of them. I'd never seen pictures of him or my mother when they were young.

"You look just like her," Glinda said softly.

I turned to look at her. "I wish. She was the most beautiful person. If only other people had seen her the way I did. The way my dad did."

Glinda stiffened. "Your father was a good man."

"You were engaged once, right? My mom told me. She always described you as beautiful. She couldn't believe that Fiyero had chosen her over you. She always had the guilt of it on her shoulders," I told her.

"Elphie was guilty?"

I nodded. "She cared deeply for you. You were the sister she never had."

"Nessa was her sister."

I nodded again. "But you never demanded anything of her. You weren't ashamed to be seen with the green girl."

Glinda sighed. Her shoulders drooped. "But when I had the chance to save her, I didn't."

"She never asked you to."

Glinda looked up, surprised.

"My mother was perfectly capable of saving herself. She did what she did for my father. And my sister."

"You had a sister?"

"Yes. She died a couple years after I was born. She was very sick. That's why Elphaba faked her death. To protect my sister."

Glinda stared at me. "You've had so much death in your life."

"Death is a part of life. Without it, there'd be no balance. Everything would fall into chaos," I said, solemnly.

Glinda nodded then perked up. "Why don't I show the rest of the house?"

So I followed her through the innumerable hallways and did my best not to think about all the people I'd lost. It would only depress me, I knew.

Eventually she led me to a gigantic library. As a lover of books it made my heart beat faster.

Glinda, seeing my face, left me there to go do something. I wandered, enchanted, through the shelves.

My fingertips skimmed the spines of each book; my eyes roamed over the countless titles. It was, in two words, book heaven. I loved it.

Soon I found a book good enough to read and settled down on a window seat. I curled up like a cat in the sun and began to read.

The sun was warm on my face and made me drowsy. I was asleep before I could put the book down.


End file.
